


Missed Chances

by paradigm_twist



Series: Brushing Sleeves [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author's Favorite, Chance Meetings, First Meetings, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradigm_twist/pseuds/paradigm_twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had the perfect opportunity and chose to let it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate POV of [Quiet Regrets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3277631)

_Finally_.

Sungmin sighed in relief. He stretched slightly, elbows resting on the table, chin nestled on his palms.

It's his first day at the new job. Well. Not his first day per se. He was still on training. He was not even sure if he was guaranteed the job but at least he **has** something for now. Even if it was a dead end job.

His trainee day at the gift and souvenir shop had been a busy one so far. He didn't realised just how many tourists were there in the city. The shop wasn't _even_ located in the city centre. It was slightly off the side. And it wasn't as if it was a particularly attractive store. It was small (and if not a little too cramped for his taste) but he supposed the store does offer a slight feel of being a off-beaten quaint place to shop at.

He relaxed slightly. At least now he can finally get some rest. The boss had him doing inventories for most part of the morning and early afternoon. Business was a little quiet now so he could afford to take a short break. There was no chair to sit on. So he settled on rocking on his feet lightly, swaying to the music playing in his head; not to the horrible rubbish that was playing on the radio, echoing throughout the store.

Just then, a customer walked in.

"Hello!" Sungmin smiled.

The man just nodded and returned the smile.

Sungmin watched him as he walked around the store, looking at the merchandises that were offered there.

He had fair skin and dark hair. Just like any other Asian. But what had drawn Sungmin to this particular man was the look of concentration on his face. He had this intense way of examining the items displayed on the shelf. It was almost as if he hoped that the inanimate objects would spill their secrets if he stared at them long enough. _Or maybe he's just hoping one of them would tell him that it would make a perfect gift for whoever he is shopping for_ thought Sungmin with amusement. He cocked his head to his right.

His eyes are now staring at the bag that the customer was carrying in his left hand. He grinned slightly. It was grocery bags filled with junk food. _Ah. So he lives alone then. I wonder if he's just going back to visit friends and family._ Sungmin mused silently.

By then, the man had circled around the shop several times over. Each time stopping to pick up and examined different items before placing them back on the shelf. Sungmin noticed that the only thing that had managed to grab hold of his attention so far was a lace handkerchief with a butterfly motif on it. _Maybe it's for his girlfriend._ The thought came with a pang of disappointment.

He was jolted out of his musings when the man suddenly came up to the counter.

"Anything you are looking for in particular?" asked Sungmin politely while seizing the chance of staring at the silent man up close.

He had soft dark hair that complemented his fair skin and warm brown eyes. While his facial features were quite ordinary, it was that small smile playing on his lips that stood out. It lighted up his entire face, giving the impression of a mischievous playful child, while his eyes reflected the maturity of an adult who had the chance to dip his toes into the pool of promises that the world had to offer. If he could drown in smiles, Sungmin would readily jump into his and die with bliss.

"I'm actually looking for gifts for my parents. I can't really decide on what to get." replied a low gravelly soft voice as he placed his groceries bags on the floor.

Sungmin smiled. _Ah. So the handkerchief must be for his mother._ "Hmm. I'm not sure what's good to get for parents. How about some keychains or magnets?"

Sungmin walked up to the shelf and pointed to a few selections. The man followed him.

"Hmm.. Maybe you're right. Thanks for your help." He answered while flashing that heart-stopping smile again.

Sungmin's heart skipped a beat. "No worries." as he walked back to the counter and continued to stare at the handsome stranger from afar.

 _I wonder where he's from. He sounds like he's from around here but you can't be sure these days. Should I ask him..."_ His train of thoughts were interrupted.

"I think I'll just take these." The deep voice said while pointing at the items on the table.

Sungmin took a deep breathe and finally build up enough courage to ask as he scanned the items "Where are you from?"

"Oh. I'm from America."

"Really? You don't sound very American." Sungmin asked curiously as he packed the items.

"Ah. I'm Korean. I moved to the States when I was younger but I spoke Korean with my parents. That's why I could still speak Korean up till now." He explained, the corners of his lips tilting upwards ever so slightly.

Sungmin nodded in understanding. Really, he could just listen to that voice all day. If he told him that the moon is actually an inflated balloon waiting to be popped, he would have readily believed him. It had that certain quality to it that he couldn't put his finger on. But it warmed him in a way that was almost unexplainable. Almost as if the voice had physically reached out and wrapped him in a thick wool blanket, embracing him gently; lovingly.

"That would be 4500 won. So are you here on holiday?"

"Actually. I'm here on a working visa. I'm heading back to visit my family."

 _Bingo. Score one for me._ Sungmin smiled inwardly.

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm studying here."

Eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You're a student?"

"Yeah." He smiled as he gave the stranger his change.

_This is it. Now's your chance. Just ask him out. Or ask for him number. Anything. Just say something._

He opened his mouth.

"Thanks. I hope you have a pleasant evening."

The stranger smiled and nodded. "Thank you" as he walked out silently through the door.

Sungmin sighed and internally chided himself.

_Great. You just let the perfect opportunity slipped past you. But then again, it's not like I'm ever going to see him again. He's probably heading back to the States and I won't get to see him around anyway. Maybe it was a good thing that I didn't manage to ask for his number after all._

Sungmin smiled wistfully, mind still filled with the images of the man and his child-like smile as he welcomed another customer looking for a souvenir for a friend.

_If only._

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Also available here at my [LJ](http://paradigm-twist.livejournal.com/2285.html).


End file.
